


A Nice Shot

by xy700145



Series: Az/Ri [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	A Nice Shot

門對於阿薩佐來說是個擺設，就像書房通常會有書桌那樣，無論你用不用都會擺上一件。阿薩佐像平常一樣瞬移到自己房間內，熟練地用尾巴打開電燈，然而入眼的場景在尋常中有些不尋常。

激流，他的傑諾斯在他的房裡，這很平常，不平常的是激流身上的裝扮，嗯……姑且稱做為裝扮好了。

「阿薩佐，你回來了。」激流坐在床上對阿薩佐揚起笑。

「傑諾斯，你今天怎麼突發奇想？」阿薩佐訝異的表情下藏著驚喜。

「歡迎你回來。」激流笑得像是期待稱讚的小孩。

「你是說這身裝扮是為了歡迎我回來？」阿薩佐看他的眼神加深，坐上床沿。

「嗯。」激流認真地點頭。

「誰的主意？」阿薩佐的尾巴捲上激流頭上的兔耳頭飾。

是的，激流全裸坐在阿薩佐的床上，身上只有一對兔耳與……

「你不喜歡嗎？」激流張大眼睛，「艾瑪說你會喜歡。」

「我喜歡。」阿薩佐爬上床，「安在你身上的，我什麼時候不喜歡過。」

受到稱讚的激流笑得燦爛，要是他有尾巴的話，阿薩佐恐怕可以看見一條搖得歡的尾巴。這想法剛掠過，阿薩佐覺得好像看到了什麼，他凝視激流的股溝深處，紅色的惡魔尾巴隨著動作在身後搖晃。

「轉過來。」阿薩佐說。

激流依言轉過身，阿薩佐的視線準確捕捉到他所懷疑的事物，尾巴跟著捲上去。

「兔尾？」阿薩佐挑眉。

「對啊，成套的。」激流無辜地說。

「你自己裝上去的？」阿薩佐皺眉，所謂的兔尾是個綴著一團白毛的『按摩棒』，而且正插在激流的後穴裡。

「當然！」激流鼓著臉說，「你說過長大了不能再讓艾瑪幫忙換衣服。」

太好了，激流的這個模樣沒有被別人窺視過，阿薩佐舒展眉頭。

「那麼你明白自己將要面對什麼事情了嗎？」阿薩佐笑得邪惡，一指順著激流的背脊緩慢下滑。

「嗯！」激流點頭，表情中透露著期待，輕顫的身體被阿薩佐轉過來壓倒在床上。

快速褪下全身衣服，阿薩佐的舌頭舔過嘴角，赤紅的身影壓上白嫩的裸體。

激流抱住身上的人，阿薩佐的吻從嘴唇接連落到耳朵，「現在是獎勵時間。」

阿薩佐的尾巴捲著激流的『尾巴』前後抽動，激流從鼻頭逸出幾許喘息，身體弓起，腳纏上阿薩佐的腳。

這個狀態並沒有持續太久。

「我想你準備好了。」阿薩佐別有深意地說。

作為回應，激流輕抓住阿薩佐的頭髮將他拉下，伸出舌頭舔上他的唇。

兔尾被尾巴扯掉並取而代之，激流倒抽一口氣，還是迎接侵入者。

「如何？」阿薩佐故意問道。

「那是三角形的。」激流想了想，認真地答，得到阿薩佐低沉的悶笑聲。

隨著尾巴的深入與抽動，激流的呻吟益發高亢，腳也盤上阿薩佐的腰。阿薩佐突然將尾巴轉了個圈，激流幾乎尖叫起來。

「好……刺激。」激流喘著氣說。

「再來一次？」阿薩佐臉上掛著邪惡的笑容。

「好。」激流答得爽快，接著因為快感繃緊了身體，無人撫慰的勃起就這麼釋放出來。

兩人緊貼在一起休息了下，阿薩佐說，「該上主菜了。」他抽出尾巴，這個動作再次換來激流長長的呻吟。

接連受到兔尾與尾巴的擴張，激流的後穴已然鬆軟，阿薩佐絲毫未受到阻礙地直挺到底，並立即動了起來。激流本就破碎的吐息更加凌亂。

「嗯……哈……啊──」激流抱緊了阿薩佐，兩人不停親吻著對方。

阿薩佐的手此時握住激流半硬挺的勃起摸挲套弄，隨著阿薩佐的動作越來越大，肉體撞擊的聲音更加明顯，附帶一些黏膩的水聲。兩人的呻吟與喘息隨著淫糜的氣味瀰漫在空氣中。

「阿薩佐……」激流用黏膩的聲音叫。

「傑諾斯，再等一下。」阿薩佐握住激流的勃起根部，不讓他先行噴薄而出。

最後在一記深吻之後，兩人一塊解放後，放鬆身體倒回床上，意猶未盡地耳鬢廝磨。

 

稍事休息後。

「不錯的嘗試，傑諾斯。」阿薩佐此時的嗓音帶著點磁性。

「我會再接再厲。」激流高興地將手環上阿薩佐的腰，「明天我要謝謝艾瑪。」

「那件事就不必了。」阿薩佐很滿意激流的打扮，但這不代表白皇后慫恿激流的行為可以被贊同。

「可是艾瑪給的意見每次都很有用。」激流無辜地說。

無法反駁的阿薩佐用尾巴替兩人拉上棉被，「睡覺。」

兩人交纏著進入夢鄉。

 

END


End file.
